Eyes On Me
by Veggie-Trunks
Summary: VB. I just decided to write this really quick out of the blue. I've always liked songfics so now I'm writing one. It's pretty short, one chapter. You can read it anyway though, it's somewhat decent, tell me what you think about it.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
  
  
  
Hey guys. I was just reading a songfic and I decided to make my own. It's only one chapter so whatever. It's the song 'Eyes On Me' off of Final Fantasy 8. I've beat 7,8, and 9, I might make a songfic out of 9's theme song too. As always, enjoy.  
  
  
  
1 Eyes On Me  
  
  
  
"Woman, what is this place?" Vegeta stared wide-eyed at the people around him. Bulma jumped in surprise. "Wha? Vegeta, what are you doing here?" she asked, curiously.  
  
"What do you think, woman?! That stupid machine is broken! I came to look for you so you could fix it!" Vegeta sat down. Bulma looked back on the stage.  
  
The last performer had just gotten off the stage. "What is this place?" Vegeta asked, nicely this time.  
  
"It's called a club. They play music and serve drinks here. People either come here to dance or to get drunk. I'm thinking about doing the second option."  
  
"He did it again, hey?" Vegeta looked at her. Bulma looked away. "Woman, I don't know why you put up with his sh*t, no human is worth all that, especially that fool!"  
  
"Vegeta…your right, but I'm just…." "Stupid? Dumb? Naïve?" Vegeta suggested. "No! Maybe…YES, I'm an idiot!" Bulma put her head in her hands.  
  
'What is this feeling I'm getting?' Vegeta asked himself. 'Could I…no! Impossible, the Prince Of Saiyans knows no such feeling!'  
  
"I broke up with him but what if he comes back?" Bulma asked. Vegeta snapped back into reality. "I'll just throw him back out, trust me, I won't feel bad," Vegeta smirked  
  
"Vegeta…have you ever…cared about someone?" Bulma hesitated, nervous about what his answer will be.  
  
Vegeta looked at her in the eyes. "…Yes, but not like what you mean. I cared about all my people and my father very much so,"  
  
"Well, if you cared about people before, why don't you like it when people try to be nice to you or care about you?"  
  
Vegeta took a deep breath. "Because, I would rather not have to watch someone I care about die again,"  
  
"How do you know their going to die again?" "History loves to repeat itself," he said. "Please, ya'll are facing androids, not sweetie pie!" Bulma laughed.  
  
Vegeta gave a faint smile, but as soon as he figured out what he was doing, it turned to the stage.  
  
She look at him intently. 'Did…he just smile at me?'  
  
"Our next performer tonight is going to sing the song 'Eyes On Me'" The announcer said.  
  
A beautiful woman, in her 20's named Faye , walked out on the stage. She had black, silky hair that came down to her shoulders, she had honey- colored skin, and black eyes. She was wearing a black jean bathing suit kind of top(I don't know what they're called), some black jeans, and some black heels with a 2 inch, square heel.  
  
She sat down on a stool, about 2 or 3 feet from Vegeta. 'D#$n, he looks good!' she thought. The music begin to play. "I know this song, it's from that game, Final Fantasy 8!" Bulma said. "Hmpf," we all know who did that.  
  
  
  
1.1 Whenever sang my songs,  
  
On the stage on my own.  
  
Whenever said my words,  
  
Wishing they would be heard.  
  
"Isn't this a beautiful song, Vegeta?" Bulma sighed. "Hmm…" Vegeta was busy listening to the words.  
  
I saw you smiling at me.  
  
Was it real or just my fantasy?  
  
You'd always be there in the corner  
  
Of this tiny little bar.  
  
Bulma began to think about the lyrics of the song. 'This song could really relate to…me.' Vegeta's eyes wondered over to Bulma, wondering what she was thinking. She looked up at him, and he quickly turned his eyes back to Faye. She looked at Bulma.  
  
My last night for you,  
  
Same old songs, just once more.  
  
She turned to Vegeta.  
  
My last night here with you?  
  
Maybe yes, maybe no.  
  
'Could she actually care for me…?' Vegeta thought. 'This song really makes me think about the androids and my friends and…Vegeta…do I…does he…no, he would never like me.' 'She would never like me. I'm cold and ruthless! The only emotions I have are hate and anger, I know no love anymore.'  
  
I kind of like it your way,  
  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me.  
  
Did you ever know  
  
That I had mine on you?  
  
'I have to know, but I don't know how to ask him,' she thought. "Ve…geta?" he slowly looked at her. "…never mind, forget it," she turned back to Faye. 'What was that?' he thought. 'I refuse to be weakened by some human!' Vegeta scowled.  
  
Darling so there you are,  
  
With that look on your face.  
  
As if you never hurt,  
  
As if your never down.  
  
Vegeta hmpfed. 'I don't hurt! And what does she mean that look on my face?! Wait…she's isn't even talking to me, she's just singing some d*&n song! This planet is wearing me down!' ''It's like she's talking to him, but why would she do that, she doesn't even know him,' Bulma studied the two.  
  
Shall I be the one for you,  
  
Who pinches you softly but sure.  
  
If a frown is shown then  
  
I will know that you are no dreamer.  
  
Vegeta gave a deep growl. 'Why am I even listening to her, she knows nothing about me.' Just then, Vegeta noticed, from the corner of his eye, that Bulma was looking at him. 'What does she see in me, I have nothing to offer but pain, d)&m you, Frieza!' Vegeta's eyes saddened for a moment.  
  
So let me come to you  
  
Close as I wanna be.  
  
Close enough to feel you heart  
  
Beating fast.  
  
'No, I can't get close to her, she'll just die like everyone else I've ever cared for…' Vegeta looked down. Bulma gazed at him. Vegeta glanced at her, 'She had beautiful eyes,' he thought.  
  
And stay there as I whisper.  
  
How I love your peaceful eyes on me  
  
Did you ever know  
  
That I had mine on you?  
  
Vegeta sighed. Bulma was still watching him. 'He's lonely…just like me,' Bulma suddenly had the urged to kiss him.  
  
Darling so share with me  
  
Your love, if you have enough,  
  
The tears if your holding back,  
  
Or pain if that's what it is.  
  
Bulma rested her hand on his cheek. Vegeta quickly grabbed it roughly out of instinct. Bulma winced a little. Vegeta immediately softened his grip, but didn't let go. "Bulma, I…I can't do this, it's weak," he pulled her hand from his face. Faye looked at the two as she sang.  
  
How can I let you know  
  
I'm more than the dress and the voice  
  
Just reach me out then  
  
You will know you are not dreaming.  
  
Bulma got nose to nose with Vegeta. "I would never leave you," she whispered, kissing him light on the lips.  
  
  
  
Darling so there you are,  
  
With that look on your face.  
  
As if you never hurt,  
  
As if your never down.  
  
Vegeta pulled her closer. Bulma laid her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You better not," he said. She giggled.  
  
Shall I be the one for you  
  
Who pinches you softly but sure.  
  
If a frown is shown then  
  
I will know you are no dreamer.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
Welp, that was it. Yeah, I know it was mushy and Vegeta MIGHT have been a bit out of character, but it's not horrible. Review plz. I will have another song fic sometime, right now I'm trying to get my other stories going!  
  
My other stories are:  
  
~The Ultimate Friendship: Vegeta and Pan- Baby Saga  
  
This one is about a friendship between Vegeta and Pan. It's better than I can make it sound, I suck at reviews! It has T/P, G/B, V/B, G/CC, Gohan/Videl, K/18, and U/M IF I have Uubu in this story but don't expect to see any of the kids going together ANYTIME soon because they are babies right now. About 9 or ten sagas after this one, but NOT this one!  
  
~The Ultimate Friendship: Vegeta and Pan- Goku Saga  
  
This is the 2nd saga to my main story. Goku is brought back in this one, and there is some more friendship happening between Vegeta and Pan. I know it's kind of strange, somebody having a two year old as a best bud but she won't always be 2!  
  
What is Love?  
  
This starts out when everyone had just got revived on Namek. This is an A/U(alternate universe). Vegeta has a surprise in his ship! That isn't where they hook up or anything but that surprise is going to help get them together!  
  
Was It Faith?  
  
This one starts out in Dragonball but will end up going into Dragon Ball Z. Vegeta lands on Earth after running away from Frieza and that ALL I'm telling you! It's a V/B by the way.  
  
Peace out! 


End file.
